


A Ten Thousand Year Wait

by AllAccordingToPan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage Mentioned, Commader Shiro, M/M, Pidge is a tech nerd, Pidge is smug, Prince Keith (Voltron), slowburn for Allura and Pidge, they flirt a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: Keith is the prince of altea, Shiro is the commander of the altean army. The two were arranged in a marriage and happily in love before Zarkon attacked, they and Coran get free’d by four earthlings to help them on their quest to defeat Zarkon once and for all.(Now grammar corrected)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! How about you join this discord server? It’s Polydins, but accepts any ship, a true haven for multi shippers :3
> 
>  
> 
> [Join](https://discord.gg/r5hU5Fe)

Allura was inside of her desert shack, she build it with her dad a long time ago. She moved into the desert shack after her father, a garrison officer, died during the kerberos mission. She picked up on a strange energy around the desert and decided to investigate around, all she had found out yet were strange cave drawing located in caves around a certain area.

She has been stuck in the desert for a year, depserate in the search for her father more than she was for her own education. It’s what has caused her to be kicked out of the garrison in the first place, what would her father think of her now? That was all she thought about durning the night, nights like the one right now.

When all hope of ever sleeping was given up, Allura got off the bed and put om her jacket and shoes. She exited the shack and looked up at the sky, spotting a glowing red ball coming down from the sky “Dad?!” with that she ran to her hoverbike and sped to the place the ball went down.

When she arrived at the sight of the falling object, she saw three guys. One, who she assumed was the leader, had brown hair and tan skin. The other boy was tall, and well built. And the third was smaller, and had a more feminine built “Hello?” the first boy turned around, he grinned as soon as he met her eyes. 

“Well hello sunshine~” she frowned at the boys action before sighing “Do you guys knows what this object is? Does it have any accosiation with the kerberos mission?” the smaller boy’s eyes widened at the mention of the kerberos mission “You know the kerberos mission? Do you think this is accosiated with this? Do you know what voltron is?”

Allura felt herself smile the more the boy talked “I know of the kerberos mission yes, and no I don’t know much about voltron. Follow me and I’ll explain, i found a cave where i have something that may be related of voltron” the smaller boy nodded excitedly at her words.

She led the boys to the cave, strangely enough the moment Lance stepped inside of the cave it lit up blue in colour. Lance grinned “This cave is ready to party~” she huffed and turned to Lance “This never happened when i entered the cave, this may be related to the voltron you speak off” just as she said that a hole appeared in the ground and they all got dumped in front of a mechanical blue lion.

“Huh, Neat” Lance gets up and goes towards it, Hunk and Pidge warn Lance but he ignores their words and taps on the blue barrier around the Lion. He gets a vision of a man with a white floof and scar piloting the lion to this planet, and then gets a view of a castle. His mind clears up and he turns to the others with a comfused expression “Did you guys see that too?”

“See what? A giant mechanical robot that shouldn’t be here?” Hunk was fretting in panic “We aren’t going to do anything with it are we? Tomorrow is shrimp day!” at that very moment the blue lion opened it’s mouth and took everyone inside, at the same time it opened Shiro’s cyro pod aboard the blue lion. 

He stumbled out and fell onto the ground with a groan, he lifted himself up after a few ticks and looked around looking at the inside of blue ”Leaving a cryo pod doesn’t feel good.”

As soon as they had entered the lion they were met with the sight of a man, or well..... he looked like a man.

As soon as they had entered the lion they were met with the sight of a man, or well..... he looked like a man. He had pointed ears and black markings on his cheeks, maybe they were tattoos they looked like the nike logo to them. Allura eventually asked the man something “Hello? Are you the pilot of this ship? We were taken aboard suddenly” 

Shiro looked at them with a sceptic look before realising this must be the new paladin blue had,chosen “Follow me” he says before leading them to the pilot seat. He let Lance take control of the blue lion, at first they had a test flight but eventually Shiro is able to get Lance take the blue lion into space.

Immediately when they were up in space they were met with a galra warship, it immediately went to attack the blue lion while Pidge, Hunk and Allura stared in shock. Shiro told Lance not to engage and activated a wormhole to the castle, before the others had any say in it the blue lion was by Ares.

Shiro knows it was selfish to just take them to a different planet, but he was sure that these aliens were meant to help him safe the whole universe. And listening to what blue had to say, she thought the same too, now he’s just hoping Keith would agree to it.

The blue lion landed in front of the castle and Shiro smiled, he’d be with his beloved soon. It was also delightful for him to see the awe the others were in when gazing upon the castle, the castle he lives in. The blue lion let them out and roared, making the castle flare back to life. Everyone freaked out except for Shiro who just watched the castle doors open calmly, he walked inside quickly and the others followed him.

“Don’t worry about it, the castle was designed to react to the lion’s roar. To make sure only paladins and guests can get inside, and today, you guys are my guests” the team nodded and Pidge went to walk next to him “How does the technology work here?” Shiro smiled at them “I’ll tell you later, i promise”

He then immediately went to the cryo pods and made them come up from the ground, the first pod opened and Keith fell out of it with a cry of “Shiro!”. Lance, who was the closest to the pod let Keith fall into his arms, who just frowned and looked at Lance. “Who are you? Why are you in my castle and why are your ears so hideous!” this boy looked similair to the other man they encountered, pointy ears but instead of black cheek markings his cheek markings were bright red.

“Whoa whoa, where I’m from my ears are perfectly no-“ he was cut off when Keith stood up and tackled the other, he activated his bayard and pointed it at Lance’s throat. “Where is Shiro?!” Shiro went up to the two and swept Keith up into his arms, Keith unactivated his bayard and hugged him closely “I’m right here baby, don’t worry”

Lance got up from the floor and looked at this man called Shiro “Hello? He just tried to kill me?!” the others whispered to each other before reaching a conclusion, Allura voiced the opinion. “Well, after that action, we all want to know who you two are. No offence, we just want to know”

Shiro broke the hug and turned to the others after putting Keith down, “I’m the commander of the altean army, the paladin of the black lion, leader of voltron. Shiro” he then took Keith’s hand again “And this is my beloved, prince Keith from Altea, paladin of the red lion, right hand of voltron, my fiancé” Keith smiled at Shiro before continuing “And we need to find out where we are, and how long it has been. If you would excuse me please.” 

with that Keith walked towards a pad and typed something on it, opening another cyro pod which released Coran. He looks at everyone “Prince? Are you alright?” Keith nodded before stilling all actions as he stared at the timer visible on the screen, Shiro joined him at the pad and stared at it with just as much shock. “Ten thousand years..... it’s been ten thousand years.”

Pidge snapped out of their daze and looked at Keith “What? voltron? I’ve heard about that!” Coran looks at Shiro and Keith before turning to the others “Could you four follow me, we have a lot to explain” the others nodded but Pidge did force them to promise them to tell them about it. They followed Coran to the main room, Shiro and Keith shared a kiss before following the group.

Coran left the explaining to Keith and he started the story with a grateful look to Coran, “The galrans and alteans were once allies, but Zarkon the former black paladin and emperor of the galra empire wanted more, he wanted voltron to try and take over the universe because he knew it was the only thing that could defeat him. When his first attempt to take voltron failed... he waged a war on Altea, we used the other lions to try and defeat him but the yellow and green lions weren’t functioning and the blue paladin passed away leaving only me and Shiro to defeat the galrans. My dad put me and Coran in cyro pods so we could eventually form voltron again and defeat the Galra empire”

Shiro nodded along with Keith’s story before Allura turned to him “Then why was he in that....blue lion?” Shiro answered her easily “The king wanted me to hide the blue lion, i did exactly that”

Pidge walked up to Keith “Can you explain what voltron is now?” Keith nodded and smiled at the curiously hidden in those eyes. “Voltron is a warrior consisting of 5 lions black, red, blue, green and yellow. Together they form the greatest warrior in the universe... I’ll assign everyone their lions,,, you gus fit every lion...... perfectly” he steps onto the pad located on the floor and a constellation map appears.

Allura frowned “You never told us about the fact that we needed to pilot lions” Shiro turned to the girl “That’s because this is war and we need you guys.... just listen to Keith, we’re sorry that this happened but it’s necessary.” everyone nodded at thay and Keith starts assigning each lion to a person.

He assigns the green lion to Pidge, The blue lion to Lance and the yellow lion to Hunk. “It seems that we can currently only retrieve the green and yellow lion, I’ll look into my bond with red and try to find her” 

Shiro nods and turns to Pidge “I’ll help you get your lion” he then turns to Hunk and Lance “You two can go to the other planet with the Blue Lion to go and retrieve yellow, i know you guys can do this” he and Coran walk off to prepare a ship so they could get the green lion.

Keith turns to Allura “It seems there is no lion fit for you to bond with, but i will teach you the ways of selfdefense. And I’m sure Coran would love to have you on this ship, are you a engineer?” Allura nodded before answering “Yeah, i used to help with repairs. I hope i can be of help here”.

Keith smiled “I like to hear that, and i hope you are too. You can go to Coran to help him out, yes?” Allura nodded at his question and went off to go help Shiro and Coran prepare a ship to retrieve green. Keith decided to work on his bond with red and left the room as well, leaving Hunk and Lance to go to blue.

Keith went to his and Shiro’s room and sat on the bed, he focused on his bond with red and tried to see through her eyes on were she was. When he succeeded he was horrified at the sight, his lion was on a galra warship close to Ares, he shot up from the bed and ran to the main room lucky to spot Coran there with Allura “Coran! I found Red.” 

Coran looked up from a holo pad that described the status of the castle, Allura looking curiously behind him. “Where is she?” Keith’s eyebrows knitted in worry and his eyes looked down “On a galra warship” Coran looked at his Prince before going over to pat him on the shoulder “Don’t worry we’ll get her”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will get longer after this one.


	2. Training the New Paladins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was less fast paced than the first chapter, the third chapter will be up next week and it’s about the Galra attacking.
> 
> Also, join this Keith-Stan multi shipper server on discord? :3
> 
>  
> 
> [Join](https://discord.gg/r5hU5Fe)

Pidge was looking at the strange man named Shiro, Keith told them to get the green lion because he saw them fit to become their paladin. They were honoured at the fact and quite happy that their intelligence was known by a prince, but also worried about Lance and Hunk since they didn’t have anyone to guide them.

They were also curious about the fact that maybe Keith or Shiro knew where their father and brother were, they seemed to know a lot about the galra. Deciding to take the chance Pidge turned to Shiro “So.... the Galra.... do you know if they take a lot of prisoners?”

Shiro turned to Pidge with a frown “Yes they do, some go to work camps, some go to the arena and some stay in cells for the rest of their lives” Pidge gasps, their mind in overdrive. Thinking of all the possibilities of things that could’ve happened to their family. “Do you think we could go save them? Maybe my brother and father are among them!” 

Shiro frowned, his face hardened. He knew what it was like to be in captivity, during the first fight with Zarkon he was captured and put in the Arena. His arm got amputated and replaced with the metal one he has now, he sighs eventually and looks at Pidge before focusing back on getting to the planet with the green lion “Maybe we can, but ot will be dangerous. But we try, we definitely will”

Pidge smiled at him gratefully “Thank you Shiro” Shiro smiled back at them “No problem, family is important” he looked back out of the window of the ship “Look, that’s the planet” Pidge went to look at it and they gasped, ot was completely covered in trees “Where do we land?”. 

Shiro hummed “Don’t worry about that one”

He lands the ship near a river and looks around “Keith said this planet was peaceful... i certainly hope so” Pidge nods at Shiro’s words and looks around, spotting a boat. “Look there!” They turn to look at Shiro but are met with the sight of a hairy alien, they yelp and jump to Shiro who chuckles “No worries, they’re a peaceful species”

He follows the alien to the boat with Pidge following him closely, the alien rows them to a temple. Along the way the have a beautiful sight of the riverbanks, Pidge however was busy fretting over the fact if they’re good enough to pilot the lion while Shiro stares at them. Eventually he put a hand on Pidge’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, green will like you for sure” Pidge nodded at Shiro’s words and climbed the vines to the top of the temple.

Shiro watched Pidge and waited for a while until a green glow was visible under the vines, and the green lion ripped free from the vines that confined it for 10.000 years. Shiro smiled and got aboard of the lion, he showed Pidge how to pilot green back to the castle.

Pidge nods at Shiro’s instructions and looked down at the controls, they fly green back to the castle but not without some questioning. “So i was wondering, what exactly is going on with you and Keith?”

Shiro smiles at the question and puts a hand on the piloting seat “Well, Keith and I were childhood friends. Our parents had arranged for us to marry, and we were perfectly content with it, we usually spended our time together. We eventually grew closer and fell in love, our parents were delighted with the news.”

Pidge smiled at what they heard, but then frowned again “I also have another question... i just... do you think the galra have information on where my brother and father are?” Shiro thought for a little while before nodding “I’m pretty sure they do, look the castle is in sight” 

The green lion, yellow lion and blue lion became visible to the Castle, and Keith walked over to the hangars waiting to congratulate them on successfully retrieving the lions. The lions opened up and revealed the paladins who immediately rushed out to go hug each other and congratulate each other, Keith walked up to Shiro with a concered look on his face “I found red, she’s on a galra warship heading to Ares this very moment” 

Shiro sighed and turned to the rest “It seems you three need to train sooner than we thought, a warship is heading our way and we only have three of the lions. I trust you three can bond and train within a day, well to the level that is required of you”

They complain a little but they get ushered to the training room anyway, Keith and Shiro lead them to the armoury. Keith turns around, his back turned to the tubes holding the suits, the black and red one were obviously missing. “So, this is the the armour the paladins wore, please suit up”

With that Lance, Hunk and Pidge went over to the remaining suits, and opened the tubes. They all dressed in the colour of their lion and turned back to Keith, waiting for him to say something. Keith takes his own bayard and shows it “This is a bayard, a paladins weapon. It turns into a weapon the paladin can fight with, it’s specially made for the paladin”

With that the three bayards flew up in the air to go to the paladins, they all took their bayards. Pidge looked at it in fascination “This is amazing, how does it work?” They looked up at Keith who shrugged “I don’t know, Coran never told me. He might’ve told Allura though” he walked to the training room and the others followed him.

When everyone was gathered in the training room, Shiro activated a few bots that would shoot non-lethal rays at the team “This training is so we can learn to protect one another, if you protect your teammates well then they can protect you too.” everyone gathered in a circle with their backs facing each other. 

They used their shields to defend each other from the rays, just like Shiro expected Pidge and Hunk were hit fairly fast. They’ll need to work on their reflexes, he’s pretty sure he can help them with that easily, he’s not a commander of a army for nothing. 

Lance, not completely trusting the alteans, says something over his shoulder to Keith with the rush the adrenaline gave him. “You have my back or not?” Keith scowled at the question before answering, “Yes i do, now focus on protecting me as well” Lance huffs and drops his shield to turn to Keith ready to yell a reply at him, he ended up getting hit in the back. He stumbles forwards, towards Keith, before getting dropped through a hole in the ground.

Eventually Keith and Shiro stand together with their backs against the others, the familiar feel of the situation makes them both smile and feel more motivated. They defend each other until the training sequence ends, Shiro then turns to the team “Great job everyone, but next time. No arguing”

“Also, Hunk, Pidge we will have to train your reflexes” Keith added that in to Shiro’s sentence, Hunk and Pidge nodded at what he said and looked back at Shiro.

They waited for Shiro’s next command, “You guys go train more with the gladiator while Keith and I make a battle plan against the galra warship, Allura and Coran will be watching over you using camera’s.” Shiro activates the Gladiator before leaving to another room with Keith in tow, they sit down before starting to plan.

Lance and Hunk fought the gladiator on long distance with their bayards while Pidge cuts them with their bayard on short distance, they get hit a few times but they can handle the hits. “Why doesn’t this robot stop functioning?”. Pidge chuckled and looks at Lance “Maybe because you aren’t aiming at the correct part?”, Lance gasps, obviously offended at the comment before getting hit by the gladiator and falling down.

The room was dead silent while Shiro and Keith were thinking of battle plans, before Keith looked at Shiro with determination “Maybe the green lion can get close to the ship so Pidge, you and me can get on the ship. So i can get red, while the blue and yellow lions trick the galra’s before attacking them on our command?” Shiro smiles at Keith warmly, proud of the plan he came up with “That would work, as soon as we get red we can defeat the galra warship, and then we can get black out of his hangar, he can’t wait”

Coran eventually shuts down the gladiator when he thinks the new paladins did enough training, which was about a few varga later. He ushers the paladins to the kitchen and gives them some space goo, the paladins seem hesitant at eating it at first and just poke at the goo, eventually they give into their hunger and start eating the goo.

The first bite they took had a bad reaction afterwards, Pidge threw her spoon while Allura put it down gently. Lance and Hunk had put both of the spoon back in their mouths to cleanse it from the goo, Coran looked at them with a confused expression. “Have you guys never eaten this?” all four of them shook their heads and Coran’s eyes widened “You poor thayvan guppies, have some more!”

Shiro and Keith eventually go to the kitchen when they’re done with their discussing, they sit down and eat the goo easily. The paladins stare at them with a weird look, Keith raises his eyebrow “What is it? We’re just eating. We’ll tell you the plans soon enough” the paladins look down like scolded children and Keith huffs before continuing to eat. 

Shiro chuckled at Keith’s action “Are you guys enjoing the food?” the reaction to his quiestion was very quick, with the other paladins cries of despair. Shiro and Keith listened to them rant about the food for the whole meal, they were both glad that Coran wasn’t in the room and was busy with castle repairs.

Shiro and Keith finished their food faster than they normally would, much to the disgust of the other paladins. However everyone follows them to the main room after dinner since the pair waited for the paladins to finish. While Allura went to find Coran somewhere in the castle to go help him, Keith lets Shiro explain the battle plans while he goes to look at the stats of the castle’s defences.

When everyone is seated Shiro starts explaining the battle plan “Alright, Pidge in the green lion will take Keith and I close to the galra warship, so we can invade the ship. While Hunk and Lance in their respective lions distract the galra before attacking when I give you the command to do so. When Pidge, Keith and I are inside, Keith will go off to find red, while Pidge and I will free the prisoners from the warship. Understood?”

The team nods at Shiro’s words understanding the plan, Pidge had stars in their eyes when ot was stated that they woukd safe the prisoners. “Good, you can all go to your rooms now. I heard from Coran that the training went well, so you deserve to sleep a little earlier. I expect you all to be up early in the morning for another training” he ushers everyone to their rooms before dragging Keith away from the castle’s defences muttering something under his breath.

Shiro drags Keith to their room “We deserve rest as well Keith” he says to the teen who has crossed his arms. “Yes, i know, but i also need to check on the castle Shiro, you know it’s my home” Shiro hums and opens the door to their room “I certainly know it’s your home, it’s mine as well baby. But we need rest for tomorrow”

Keith nods in agreement, they both get into their sleepwear. They crawl into the bed and snuggle into each other, Shiro wraps an arm around Keith’s waist holding him close. “Do you think we’ll be able to get red back?” Shiro smiles and places a kiss on the crown of Keith’s head “I’m sure we will baby, don’t worry” Keith smiles and falls asleep followed by Shiro.

Pidge is in their assigned room just laying on their bed, they don’t wanna sleep yet. They eventually get up and wander off to greens hangar leaning against the lion, they feel more at peace here in green’s presence and eventually they fall asleep.

Hunk and Lance are sitting in Hunk’s room “Do you think we can handle that mission we have tomorrow Lance?” Lance grins at Hunk “I’m sure we can buddy, no worries!” Hunk smiles at Lance’s attitude “Alright then, if you say so” they talk for a while longer, until Lance eventually goes to his own room and Hunk falls asleep in his bed.

The new paladins are awoken by sirens the next morning, Keith’s voice is yelling in the intercom about them waking the quiznak up. Shiro is standing next to him with a smile, they’re both dressed in their paladin armour while waiting for everyone to gather in the main room. When everyone appeared, which took around 10 doboshes due to Lance’s beauty routine, they were scolded about not being in their paladin armour. 

“How can you guys think to fight Zarkon in your normal clothing? He would kill you in minutes!” Keith was busy scolding them while Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist “Relax baby, let’s just let them train”

The team is forced to go back and get into their paladin armour before Shiro leads them back to the training room, the paladins followed them sluggishly due to still being tired but Shiro didn’t pay mind to it.

“Alright team! Let’s begin with the invisible maze today, in this maze one person will stand on the middle while another guides them through the maze. That person is the only person who can see the maze so you will have to listen carefully” the team nodded and Pidge was the first one to lead someone through the maze, while Hunk was the first one in the maze. 

They went through it fairly well with a few shocks and a few quiznacks, they repeated this until everyone has had a turn with guiding someone through the maze. Shiro congratulated everyone and let them go to the kitchen to eat something.

Pidge was excited after the training, and was talking with Allura about how the energy fields were working, Allura listened carefully to Pidge. She began to be more mobile around the castle after her new job with Coran, sometimes she asked Pidge a question about how the technology worked.

Hunk and Lance were talking about the training as well, they were happy that they didn’t get shocked as much as Keith did while Hunk was leading him. Although Hunk did feel a little sorry for the altean, Shiro assured him it happened sometimes while Keith was a littke grumpy afterwards.

Keith and Shiro were going through battle plans once again, sometimes sharing a kiss. They were glad that the new paladins did well in the training since it’s only their second day, but the anticipation of the Galra Warship attacking them anytime was still looming over their heads. And then when they heard it, the alarm was going off and the lights were flashing red, the Galra were attacking.


	3. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I uh... hope it pleases y’all
> 
> Heya! How about you join this discord server? It’s Polydins, but accepts any ship, a true haven for multi shippers :3
> 
>  
> 
> [Join](https://discord.gg/r5hU5Fe)

A Ten Thousand Year Wait-Chapter 3

“Guys! To your lions quickly! Pidge, Keith and I will follow you, and Coran, put up the barrier up and keep Allura safe while we fight” Pidge nods and runs to their lion followed by Keith and Shiro, they get in the pilot seat and fly their lion to the Galra warship carefully. 

They latch their lion to the underside of the warship, and break inside silently using their bayard, Shiro and Keith follow them through the hole they made. “Good job Pidge” whispered Shiro as he and Pidge went off to the prisoners to free them, while Keith ran away to avoid Galra soldiers. 

Keith looked into his mental link with Red and ran off in search of his lion, he ended up in front of her, she had her barriers up. The sight of her made Keith feel nostalgic, he hadn’t been flying her in such a long time after all. He bit his lip and looked behind him, Galra soldiers were running towards him. He turned to red with a determined look in his eyes “Red, please open up!”

The soldiers were shooting at him while red stayed unresponsive, he could feel her hesitation at opening up. He shot one last desperate look to red before hiding behind a control panel, he activated his bayard and ran at the soldiers. He cut down quite a amount of soldiers but they kept coming at him, a never ending stream of robots.

He looked at the control panel he was clinging to, deciding there was only one thing left to do to try and keep red safe from them. No matter how risky it was, it’s for red. He reached over to the panel’s screen and activated the airlock on the ground, he held onto the panel tighter as he watched the soldiers get dragged in. Holding onto the panel became harder for him as the air began pulling harder, he shot a desperate look at red before he was flung into space.

Red activated when she saw her paladin in danger, she flew towards him and opened her mouth to take him inside to the pilot seat. She greeted her paladin with a purr, she’s missed him for such a long time. Zarkon tried to offer her other paladins but she didn’t want another paladin besides Keith, she knew he was still alive, and she was right.

Keith led red straight into the battle, he helped Lance take out the ships around them and waited for Shiro and Pidge to report back to them. 

 

Sendak glared at the screen when he saw the red lion flying around in the battle, he turned to his second in command “Who is piloting the red lion?” His second in command answered him easily “According to our information, it’s the prince, he survived” Sendak turned to the screen with a glare “So the prince survived the last attack to altea... how bothersome”

At that moment Sendak caught sight of something else on his ship, he turned to his second in command with a smirk “It seems the commander of the army also survived, send soldiers to him and eliminate him. They’re with the prisoners cells, they probably want to free them”

Pidge and Shiro were currently taking the prisoners to the escape pods, after the disappointing reveal of Pidge’s family not being with the prisoners on this ship. The prisoners called Shiro champion when they got freed, it confused them both. Despite the confusion they led the prisoners to the escape pods safely, or so they thought.

A bunch of soldiers came from the left, Shiro turned to them and glared “Pidge bring the prisoners into the escape pods, stay safe. I’ll handle the soldiers” He ran up to them with his bayard, but fell down with a cry when his arm started glowing. His eyes widened, he forgot about his arm, he recovered quickly and used a combo of his arm and bayard to defeat the soldiers.

Meanwhile, Pidge brought the prisoners into the escape pods. The prisoners thanked them profusely and swore to tell everyone about their bravery, they smiled and the prisoners waited so they could later thank Shiro as well. Pidge turned to Shiro and caught the last moments of the fight, their eyes widened when they saw him fight.

When Shiro finished fighting he turned to Pidge and the prisoners, the prisoners thanked Shiro as well and he just smiled at them. “No Problem” The prisoners left in the escape pod afterwards, grateful smiles still existent on their faces.“We should report back and head to green shouldn’t we?” Shiro nodded at Pidge’s question, “We do, great job Pidge” Pidge nodded, happy to have the answer right.

While they were running back to green, they looked out of the window as well. They witnessed a part of the others fighting, Shiro smiled when he saw red flying around in space. Glad to see Keith had gotten his lion back, now he just needed black.

They made it back to green safely, and then flew to the other lions to back them up in the fight. They heard Coran’s voice in the comms congratulating them “Great job paladins, you can come back to the castle now” they all turned their lions around and flew them back to the castle. Everyone landed their Lions in front of the door that was hiding the black lion away, all of the lions roared together and the door opened to reveal the black lion. 

Shiro smiled and walked up to him “Hey black, glad to have you back” black activated as well and everyone took a step back instinctively, Shiro got into black and led him out of his hiding place. Everyone was in awe of the lion, black was a very impressive lion to see after all.

Shiro smiled at the feeling of being back in black, he turned on his comm. Having a great idea to catch up with Keith, “Hey Keith, want to go on a ride in black?” Keith chuckled before answering “Of course” black opened his mouth and Keith got inside of black, he stood next to Shiro comfortably. Shiro put his hands on the controls and got black to fly out of the castle and into space, the rest watched them leave the castle. 

Shiro smiled in delight and they flew around stars and looked at other planets, Keith walked up behind Shiro and wrapped his arms around his neck. They both loved the stars immensely and were happy to be reunited again, Shiro turned his head around to kiss Keith. Keith kissed back and they stayed like that for a while, intertwined with each others thoughts.

Lance smirked a little,”Let’s go to the kitchen and leave the love birds on their own” everyone agreed with him, and they went to the kitchen to eat food. When they got to the dinner table they saw that Coran already prepared food while Allura was already seated at the dinner table and smiled at them “Where are Shiro and Keith?” 

Everyone sat down at the table before answering Allura “They’re flying together in the black lion” Allura nodded and Coran looked giddy when they said that, Pidge looked at Coran in confusion “What’s wrong Coran?” He turned to them with starts in his eyes “Flying together is a very romantic thing to do for alteans!, i miss the old days of having a picnic with all of them”

Everyone except for Pidge stares at Coran with wide eyes “They are that close? For a moment i thought it was just an arranged marriage or something” Hunk stated, “That’s adorable!”. Pidge grinned smugly, already knowing the answer “It was originally a arranged marriage but they fell in love, Shiro told me” Lance looked at Pidge with a grin “Oh really?”.

After eating and talking about Shiro and Keith, Lance looked at Coran and asked “Where do Shiro and Keith sleep? They told us that if we need help we could go to them but never said where they sleep etc” Coran smiled at him “I’m glad you asked! Follow me”, he led them to Shiro and Keith’s room, it was in the same hallway as Coran’s room. 

“Uhhh Coran, That’s just one room?” he smiled at the questioning voices and turned to them “Yes i know, but I’m sure Shiro would like it if you ask him instead. Now off to bed with you guys” Everyone just nodded and went off to their own room after bidding each other goodnight.

Coran stayed on the bridge of the ship looking at the status of the ship, while waiting for Shiro and Keith to come back. When he got information that black was still flying around he smiled to himself and went off to go to his own room, they can talk in the morning.

Shiro landed black on the surface of a unknown but peaceful planet, Keith got them a blanket and they sat down on the ground in front of black and cuddled together on a blanket. “I miss times like this” Keith hummed and let his head rest on Shiro’s shoulder “Me too” he tangled their hands together. 

They stayed cuddled up like that for a few hours, Shiro’s arm lazily stroking Keith’s hair while Keith rested against Shiro. A few kisses were exchanged between them until Keith felt red telling him to come back to the castle, “Shiro...red says we need to go back to the castle” Shiro chuckled and stood up. Entering black, and taking place in the pilot seat again.

He flew them back to the castle, they landed in black’s hangar. Shiro told Keith to go to red while he got them both some food, Keith nodded and wandered off to go and find red. He found her where he left her in the hall, “Sorry Girl” red purred, apology accepted, and let Keith inside so she could be guided back to her own hangar, which is exactly what Keith did.

Keith ran red back to her hangars, she purred and thanked him for taking her back to her hangar. She let him out and he was greeted with the sight of Shiro holding a plate “Everyone is already asleep, we can eat in our room can’t we?” Keith nodded and they went of to their room.

They cuddled together in bed while eating their food, when they were finished with their food they put the plates aside and cuddled together until they fell asleep. 

The next morning everyone was woken up by the intercom again, this time it’s Keith telling them to wake up. Everyone gathers at breakfast and Lance asks Shiro his question from yesterday “So, do you two sleep together?” Shiro looked at Lance questioningly “Yes we share a room, is there something you need us for?”

Lance shook his head “No, sir. Just wanted to see if what Coran showed was true” Coran hid a proud smile, of course what he said was true. He handed everyone a bowl of space goo and they ate their breakfast, they asked the alteans questions about everything and they answered.

When breakfast was over Shiro went to the training room with the new paladins while Keith, Coran and Allura went to the bridge of the ship. That’s where they noticed that there was something or rather someone in front of their door.

The three of them went to check, they got exited the castle and found a small something in the bushes. Allura kneeled down and gently asked the thing to get out of the bushes, when it did get out of the bushes it turned to the alteans and ran to them.

“The lion god is displeased with us! We need your help”, before anything could be explained he led the group of three to his village where they met a man they guess is the king. The king turned to them and all three of them kneeled down, trying to explain that the gods weren’t angry at them.

It went semi successful for Keith who still ended up having to watch a dance, Allura and Coran joined in watching just like the rest of the arusians. Keith complimented the arusian when they were done with dancing, said arusian ended up hugging him out of gratitude.

The three of them ended up staying in the village forging bonds with the inhabitants of the planet, they assured them that the giant lions they saw were merely trying to protect them. The arusians thankfully believed them, and asked where the rest of the paladins where “They’re still training, but I’ll take them to visit eventually”

After a while of training Shiro was surprised that Coran, Allura nor Keith showed up to have a look, so he decided to stop training early and have a look to where they were. Shiro walked around the castle and found none of the three anywhere, he went to the bridge of the ship and activated the intercom.

“Can everyone go to the bridge of the ship. Coran, Allura and Keith aren’t in the castle.” Everyone hurried to the bridge of the ship in panic “What do we do now?” Shiro frowned and turned to the group “We’ll search for them as a team, I don’t want anyone hurt” they nodded and followed Shiro outside.

They walked around until they saw the village with all three of the people they were searching for, Keith turned to Shiro and walked up to him. When he got close enough he was swept in a hug by Shiro who held him tight, he chuckled and hugged Shiro back.

The others went to look around the village, Coran invited the arusians to have a party with them in the evening, to which the king joyfully agreed. Allura and Pidge sneaked away, when Pidge said that they found a Galra ship in close proximity that likely has information about the Galra.

When they arrived to the ship, Allura kept a look out while Pidge used their holo pad to get information to where their families could be. Before they could finish they were quickly pulled away after Allura spotted something strange in the sky.

The object landed exactly on the ship startling both of them, when it opened up it revealed something neither of them could describe.


	4. Arusian Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Arusian battle and some sleepy cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! How about you join this discord server? It’s Polydins, but accepts any ship, a true haven for multi shippers :3
> 
>  
> 
> [Join](https://discord.gg/r5hU5Fe)

A crash was audible throughout the enitre village, turning the heads of everyone else on the team. As as soon as they noticed Allura and Pidge werent

“Allura, Pidge! What’s going on?”

Shiro turned to the team “Pidge, take Allura into your lion for safety. The rest, call upon your lion to get them here. Get prepared for your second fight, i believe in all of you” 

Pidge nodded and took Allura’s hand before dragging her into Green, the rest focused on getting their lions to the battle. It came naturally to Shiro and Keith after their years of practise with the lions, it was a little harder for the other two but they managed as well.

Once everyone was in their lions the battle began,

The first minutes were the hardest for them, all of their lions took hits by the monsters energy ball. Shiro took note of this and got away from the monster before yelling out a order “Everyone, try to find weak spots and try to avoid as much hits as possible”

Everyone yelled something along the lines of ‘Understood!’ And started dodging the monster, the manoeuvres were hard to make for the newer pilots while they others had a hard time focusing on flying and watching out both.

“Shiro this is too hard! We need to form Voltron!”

“I know, everyone fly in formation!”

Everyone gathered around Shiro and black, they flew in formation around the monster. They got knocked out of formation a few times by the monster’s energy-ball, but eventually ended up transforming into Voltron.

They stood there in front of the galra monster and came up with a plan “Guys, observe the actions of the monster. We might find his weak spot if we do”

“I actually noted his actions while we were flying around him, if I’m correct about this then the energy ball will do three rounds before returning. He’s weak at that very moment”

Shiro grinned proudly “Great job Pidge! Now both you and Keith, activate the shield and sword. We should be prepared”

Everyone nodded and stood, ready for the monster to start attacking again, Pidge was currently trying to find a way to activate the shield and Allura helped her with looking at the screens and buttons all across green. They eventually managed to activate the shield just in time as a energy ball was headed their way.

“How many times has it been?”

“Uh... two i think? One more time!”

Shiro nodded at Hunk “Yes one more time” he waited for the monster to throw the energy-ball, when the ball left the staff, they dodged it “Keith, now!”

Keith nodded and put his bayard into the slot, a sword appeared in the red lion’s mouth, matching the green lion’s shield. They held out the sword towards the monster and hit it while it was reloading, the monster stepped back with a grunt and prepared another energy ball. 

He threw it at the team as Pidge held up the shield, they were successful with blocking the attack but were blown backwards by the blast. They got back to their feet with the help of the red and green lions, they stood again and held up the shield to block the monster.

The monster shot the second ball, they once again shielded themselves from the blast, but this time they weren’t just blown backwards, they were blown back close to the arusian village. Keith bit his lip at the sight, Coran had luckily evacuated the villagers to a nearby cave to protect them from the Galra.

“We can’t let them destroy the arusian village!” was yelled by Keith as he moved red to go forwards and struck the monster with his sword.

Everyone made noises of agreement and Keith struck the monster on last time, it yelled out in agony before falling to the ground. They separated voltron and landed on the ground in their respective lions.

“Great job everyone! We’ll be able to take on warships in no time.” Shiro commented happily as he got out of his lion,

Lance immediately went to hug Hunk, who immediately hugged back, While Allura and Pidge were talking in hushed tones. Shiro focused his attention back to red and waited for her to open up and Keith to walk out.

Red opened up and Keith walked out calmly, he smiled at Shiro and went over to him. The pair hugged each other “Good job Keith” keith chuckled softly “You too Shiro”.

Coran and the arusians eventually came to congratulate them as well “Good job paladins!”. He said cheerily as he held a few arusians in his arms with a wide grin on his face. 

Shiro nodded at what Coran said “Good job indeed everyone! Now, get back in your lions and we’ll get back to the castle”

Everyone nodded and went off to their lions, Pidge dragging Allura with her, Keith however turned to Shiro “Shall we go in black together? I already asked red and she’ll follow us” Shiro blushed faintly but nodded “Alright” he put a hand around Keith’s waist and led them into black.

He went in black’s pilot seat and Keith took place in Shiro’s lap, Shiro chuckled softly as he heard black rumble quietly before starting up. The two flew to the castle with red behind them, followed by the rest of the team.

They landed in black’s hangar, while red landed in her own. After they were sure that the others had landed too, they left black’s hangar together and went to the kitchen. In the kitchen they were met with the sight of the Hunk cooking to relieve the adrenaline from the battle, with the rest excluding Coran sitting around the dining table.

Shiro raised and eyebrow before joining them at the table “What is Hunk doing?” the paladins looked at them with a startled look before Lance piped up “He’s cooking for us of course! It’ll be better than the goo, we can promise that!”

The pair nodded and entangled their hands under the table, Keith leaned against Shiro as they waited for the food.

They looked around the table and saw Allura and Pidge, the pair was basically in each others lap as they were talking about stuff Shiro nor Keith could hear. They looked at each other before shrugging and moving their eyes over to Lance.

Lance had the space mice on his lap as he relaxed back into the chair, he was watching Hunk and waiting for his food. 

They looked away from Lance and towards Hunk, who was looking through the weird ingredients stocked in the castle “Do you need help?” Shiro offered.

Hunk turned around to face him before nodding rapidly “Yes please! I need to find something to replace flour with, but I don’t know any of these ingredients” 

Shiro nodded and stood up to lend Hunk a hand, he picked up a giant purple carrot like fruit and took a knife “I assume that flour is used to bake yes?” Hunk nodded and explained to Shiro what flour was.

“Then i had the right thought” he used the knife to cut open the carrot to reveal a lightly coloured powder “You will need to cut open about four to fill an entire bowl” he scraped the flour like mixture into a nearby bowl before handing it to Hunk.

Keith watched the two before getting up to help as well “I’ll get you ingredients to improve the flavour, since there aren’t any good flavours in the ingredients you chose” he opened a few cabinets before grabbing a few green beans.

He handed one to Hunk “Taste it” he nodded at what Keith said and ate the bean slowly, a rich chocolate like taste with a hint of bitterness filled his mouth “That’s good!”

The pair of alteans chuckled softly “Glad you think so” the three went to work on making some treats, luckily the kitchen was big enough for all three to work comfortably while the others watched the three.

-

Hunk put the cupcakes on a plate before presenting them to the rest of the team “You guys are good with making cupcakes!” 

The pair nodded and sat down in the seats they sat in earlier, they watched as Hunk placed the cupcakes in the middle of the table. The paladins took the cupcakes happily as the two watched, when they all had a cupcakein hands Shiro took one as well.

He broke it in half and gave a half to Keith, Pidge looked at them curiously, pushing up the glasses on their nose “Why don’t you two take your own cupcake?”

Shiro chuckled softly at Pidge’s curiosity “In altea, sharing half of your food with your lover is a honourable thing to do” 

Pidge nodded at that and broke their cupcake in half handing the other half to Allura, who blushed before doing the same. Lance just shrugged and gave the mice some crumbs “I’ll have to keep that in mind as a flirting technique huh?”

Keith tilted his head in confusion “If you want to know about altean courting techniques, then you could’ve asked”

Lance perked up in his seat “Do tell~!”

Keith nodded “Well first you ask their parents for permission on courting” Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist and continued the sentence “And then you flatter them with gifts and compliments”

Lance listened closely while Pidge took notes “So, how did you two actually get together? You didn’t tell us anything about it, well except for Pidge”

The pair looked at each other before shrugging “I guess we could tell you how we met” the two leaned towards the rest of the paladins before they started the story.

“I was the son of the commander of the army, one of the closest friends of the king. So of course i met Keith a lot, we were usually left alone to play together. Luckily, we got along perfectly fine, we both loved the stars and we usually ended up talking about that.”

Keith smiled as he listened to Shiro’s story, he leaned into him and continued the story “My Parents eventually became desperate for me to get married, as their heir they wanted to be sure i would continue the family name. The day they told me they wanted me to get married, i panicked... and ran away to Shiro”

“His parents found him two days later, they had decided that he would marry me. To put him more at ease, we both agreed. We cared for each other immensely at that point, well... i loved him already” everyone in the room awwwd at the words, the pair blushed.

“Ever since then we slowly fell in love, when we were 1 year into our engagement my dad build the lions. As you all know Zarkon betrayed us, I was so terrified when I watched him wage war on altea while i was safe in red”

Shiro hugged Keith close as silent tears streamed down Keith’s cheeks, the rest of the team looked away awkwardly “We’ll just go and uh.... train in the training room?” everyone followed Hunk as he went to the training room.

Shiro just hummed a soft tune and stroked Keith’s hair until he calmed down, Keith’s sobs eventually quieted down “Shiro, can we just go to our room early?” Shiro nodded and picked Keith up.

He walked to their room calmly, opening the door with his human hand. The pair went inside and Keith sat down on the bed, he sagged down and eventually fell on his back.

Shiro chuckled softly and got into his pyjamas before joining Keith in the bed, pulling Keith tightly against him. Holding him in a warm embrace, which made Keith smile lightly. 

The pair curled around each other comfortably before falling asleep, Coran eventually came to check on them and smiled at the sight of the pair before deciding to let them sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Extra long!


	5. A Failed Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two favourite paladins have spare time, they go to a different plamet to habe a date, but not every inhabitant of the universe if happy with the return of voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, i know. I just wanted to mention this real quick:
> 
> I have no idea if any of you guys are interested in the story, and i know i owe it to the lot of you but idk whether or not to continue it.
> 
> Also Aen updated, it’s a myth.

Keith woke up wrapped in the warmth of Shiro’s embrace, he looked at the man’s peaceful face and smiled slightly, cuddling into Shiro’s chest and falling back asleep easily.

Shiro woke up a few hours later and saw Keith cuddled up in his arms, he smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Keith’s head. He looked up startled as he heard someone knock on their door “Come in”.

The door opened and in walked Coran, he watched the two paladins with a smile, reminiscing the times he was them do this before, “The paladins wanted to try and train without the two of you today, while i work on the castle’s defences. Which means you two will be able to have a day for yourselves”

Shiro nodded at Coran’s words “Alright”, h he watched Coran’s back as he retreated and left the both of them alone again, He hugged Keith closer to his chest and waited until he woke up. Luckily for Shiro, Keith woke up a few minutes later.

He stared at Shiro before turning over to get more sleep, Shiro just chuckled and turned him over “Don’t go back to sleep, I’ve got something planned”, the other raised and eyebrow at Shiro before he continued talking “Coran came by to tell us we have a free day”

Keith hummed softly “What do you have planned then?”, finally waking up more, wanting to know what his lover had planned on their apparent free day.

Shiro brushed Keith’s bangs out of his face “That’s what i wanted to discuss with you”

Keith sighed and looked up to the ceiling to think about it “Can we just fly somewhere else? Maybe go explore a little?” He watched Shiro hum in agreement “Alright, get yourself dressed and we’ll take red and black on a trip around the universe, like the good old times”

-

As soon as the pair got dressed they headed to their respective lions, the planet they chose to visit was Corsa, it used to be their secret spot, they ran away to that planet a lot of times, to have dates or just to relax.

The flora on Corsa had always been beautiful to them, and the peaceful vibe the planet gave off was perfect for the two alteans. But of course, it could never rival Altea’s beauty, but it was the closest thing to Altea, a sister planet if you will.

Keith followed Shiro in red as they flew to Corsa, luckily for them it seemed that no one inhabited the planet even after all these years. The two carefully landed their lions on the planet’s surface, as soon as they exited their lions they were met with a surprise. 

There were aliens gathered all around their lions, the pair looked at each other before looking back at the aliens. They must’ve been a species that was able to camouflage themselves, when they were flying in red and black.

After Shiro worked through his surprise he spoke up, “May we ask who you are?”

The group aliens started to glare at the two paladins, another alien who they assumed was the leader stepped forwards, “We are corseans, you are Paladins of Voltron. Correct?” 

Shiro nodded “Yes we are, I’m Shiro, Black Paladin”, he gestures to Keith “This is Prince Keith of Altea, Red paladin” the corseans collectively got a angry look on their faces “Where were you for ten thousand years!”

The two paladins took a step back out of shock as the corseans continued yelling, “The Galra took over this whole system! We were only able to escape them because of the meteor belt! We waited for the legendary voltron to come save us all! And ten thousand years later, this is what we get?”

Keith looked at Shiro and then to Red, he clearly wanted to leave the uncomfortable situation. Shiro took his hand and smiled at him comfortingly before turning back to the corseans, “We are very sorry that we weren’t there to save you all”

Keith sighed and looked at the corseans and continued talking “In our last battle with Zarkon, we lost most of the other paladins and my father threw me into the cryopod and ordered Shiro to hide the blue lion somewhere safe”

The corseans looked at them with a distrusting look in their eyes “Then how come that now, now of all times. When the galra empire is at it’s strongest, you guys come back!”

The two paladins bit their lip in shame, they looked each other in the eyes and looked back at the corseans. Keith’s eyes held a new sort of sadness and anger deep within, “Ten thousand years ago we weren’t able to defeat Zarkon. But we promise you, that with this new team we will defeat the galra empire and honour my father”

The corseans looked at Keith before bowing down to him, “If you really intend to defeat the Galra empire, then i would look behind you”. The two paladins frowned and looked behind them, there they spotted a galra warship heading their way. Their eyes widened and they looked back at the corseans only to see that they have disappeared.

The two frowned and ran to their lions, awaiting their next battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! How about you join this discord server? It’s Polydins, but accepts any ship, a true haven for multi shippers :3
> 
>  
> 
> [Join](https://discord.gg/r5hU5Fe)


	6. Another Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha, me updating lowkey became a myth. Let’s blame it on stress about the fact i have testweek in one week, shall we? Also action scenes, I procrastinate action scenes... also be nice ti me, i have not seen season 6 since i’m forcing myself to write this, so don’t yell at me if something happened.
> 
> Also, do you wanna join a keith focused shipping server?
> 
> [Join](https://discord.gg/r5hU5Fe)

As soon as the two reached their lions they received a call from Coran, they accepted the call and opened the hologram, being greeted by worried Coran next to an equally worried Allura. 

Coran spoke up as soon as he saw Keith and Shiro seated in their respective lions “Remember planet Corsa? Well bad news prince, commander, the planet is being attacked by the galra at this very moment. The others are currently on their way to the planet.”

Shiro nodded, “We are already here, we can see them coming”

Keith grinned a little, “Don’t worry Coran, we got this.”

Coran nodded, “Goodluck prince”, he hung up the call and the two started up their lions. They headed straight to the galran fleet with determined faces, only to be surprised when there was a voice speaking up via the intercoms of the biggest galran ship.

“Prince Keith, Commander Shirogane, if you two give over your lions we won’t attack you.” Shiro’s eyes glared at the galran fleet, knowing that they were lying, and knowing Keith knew that too. Instead of accepting the bargain they speeded towards the galran fleet, their lions ready to destroy their ships.

The galran ships dodged the lions as soon as they saw them speeding towards the fleet, the ships getting ready to attack the paladins inside. 

The lions started to attack as soon as they were in a comfortable range with the fleet, aiming their weapons straight at the ship they knew Sendak was in, wanting to end him once and for all. However, the fleet proved to be bigger than they had first though.

Keith huffed in annoyance as he dodged yet another ship that red soon caught in her mouth and flung against another ship, “This is going to he longer than I suspected.”

“You think you can handle this then? We’re both quite out of practice.”

He gave an offended gasp at the question, “If we weren’t in the middle of a battle, i swear i’d show you i’m very much in practice.”

“Well then, show it in battle, let’s see if you’re really better than a new recruit in a army.”

With another offended gasp, Keith charged his lion towards the main ship, using a laser to blast the ship’s engines. He was followed by Shiro who further wrecked the main ship before returning to the left over battle cruisers.

They eliminated the battle cruisers in a few dobashes, give or take, which is when the others arrived in their lions. “Aww man, Shiro and Keith had all the fun!” was the first thing Lance said when he saw the wrecks of countless battle cruisers and the main ship. 

Shiro responded calmly with a, “We were nearby anyway, couldn’t let them get away, especially not since Sendak was on the ship.”

“Sendak? You dropped his name so many times but you never said who he was?”, both Keith and Shiro reacted surprised when they heard Allura’s voice but the others didn’t show any sign of being surprised which led them to think they probably already knew.

“Allura? Why are you in green?”

“Pidge took me with them, they said it’d be fun.”

“That’s what she said.”

“LANCE!”

 

Everyone except for Keith and Shiro sighed in a disappointing manner, the other two just frowned in a confused manner, still not understanding quite what was happening.

“But, it was.....what Pidge said?”

“Exactly?”

The others continued sighing in disappointment before Allura reminded Shiro of her question, to which Shiro joined the sighing. The memories of Sendak weren’t pleasant to either him or Keith, nor would the explanation be pleasant for either of their paladins.

Keith, understanding Shiro’s disdain for explaining Sendak, started the explanation. “Well, Sendak is a commander under Zarkon, has been for thousands of years, he is a nasty man, even for a galran. Having little care for others around him, the only thing he seems to like is serving Zarkon. The other thing is, that Sendak is the only commander who knows who Shiro and i are, leading Zarkon to constantly send him to us. He’s the only one under the rule of Zarkon that understands how important it is for us to get caught, or killed.”

“Besides Lotor.”

Both Shiro and keith had a very concerned look on their faces at the mention of Lotor, meanwhile the other paladins looked more confused than ever. The explanation left them more confused as soon as the last two words left Shiro’s lips.

“Who is Lotor?” was weakly uttered by Hunk, all the others nodding in agreement with the question. Their need to have their questions answered increasing. This time it was Shiro who started the explanation, silently thanking Keith for leaving the easier part to him.

“He is the prince of the Galra empire, well exiled prince. He disagreed with his father’s way of ruling and tried to start a rebellion, ending up with him being banned. After being banned he lived on the castle for a while, we welcomed his gladly. But after the war, he disappeared, we don’t know where he went.”

“The last thing he gave us was his old blade, he left it in the training room, together with a note. I don’t remember what is said anymore, but he promised to end the war.”

The others listened quietly until Shiro and Keith were done, trying to find a question to ask them next but eventually finding nothing. “Well then, shall we head back to the castle now that we’re done?”. They nodded in agreement and followed red and black back to the castle.

As soon as they were back, they decided to gather in the castle lounge. Keith, Shiro and Coran sat together on one of the couches and Lance, Hunk, Allura and Pidge sat on the others. Shiro was the first one to break the silence “So, do you have more questions for us left?”

“Can i stay with Pidge in the green lion during battles?”

“Yeah sure, there’s another seat but hold on well during flying.”

“Could we go to prisoners on a ship?”

“If the ship is big and important enough, then yes, there would be prisoners and yes we would free them.”

“Can we go sleep?”

“When questions are done, yes.”

That answer was met with several shouts of ‘We are done talking thank you’ and the three watched the other four run to their own rooms. They slowly turned to look at each other with a confused look on their faces, they eventually shrugged and went to bed as well.

As soon as Keith and Shiro were in the privacy of their own chamber they relaxed, shedding their usual attitudes and forgetting their duties and worries for just a little while. That is, until Keith spoke up, voicing a question that had been swirling around Shiro’s head as well.

“Do you think Sendak escaped?”

Shiro shot Keith a smile and embraced him softly, “Why would you think that? You were amazing out there baby, we destroyed his ship.” Keith smiled softly, but he knew they both weren’t fooled by Shiro’s words. They both knew it was very likely Sendak escaped the ship safely, even if it was destroyed.

They both decided to ignore it anyway, and walked over to the bed, still holding each other tenderly. They fell on the bed with a crash, which they decided to ignore also, and ended snuggling closer to one another.

Shiro having one hand on Keith’s waist and the other one stroking through his hair, looking deeply into Keith’s eyes. While Keith had his arms tightly wrapped around Shiro’s waist still, snuggling closer and looking back into Shiro’s eyes.

He broke the eye contact and rested his head against Shiro’s chest, while Shiro’s arm wrapped around Keith’s waist. He smiled as Keith blinked sleepily and kissed the younger male on the forehead, “Sweet dreams baby”.

“G’night Shiro”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, i am sooo sorry for the short length, i will hopefully end up with a longer chapter soon


	7. A/N Skip if you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s important but you can ignore if you want to

Alright, sorry for this ‘fake update’ but i just wanted to share that i might honestly discontinue this story? Or well, put it on Hiatus for a long period of time so i can focus on other fandoms i want to write stories for (Also i haven’t even seen seasom 7 and i’m not that interested in it)

Thanks for reading, Aen

**Author's Note:**

> I tried


End file.
